<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incandescent by WindyQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275792">Incandescent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ'>WindyQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Give Ki the love he deserves, Gonkillu - Freeform, I can see why people do chat fics cuz the little in it was fun but I’m probs never gonna I doubt, I imagined the boys to be dating already but nothing is specified, I mean I guess one could say that for any idea but, Let Gon treat Ki like a Princess, M/M, Not Beta Read I’d never, This probs a bad time to post no one gonna read oh well rip, This started in my head as a vent fic don’t know where that went lol, comedy central, idk - Freeform, mine would do good lol, modern universe au, they are 18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘oh 😮😬 well what do you want 🤔🤗’</p>
<p>‘A prince to come save me from this tower.’</p>
<p>Yeah, right. Killua muses, sending it, hoping Gon’s dense ass head will get he is being sarcastic. Well, somewhat. Fairy tales aren’t real. Even if Killua wants out he’s stuck here.</p>
<p>He waits. And waits. Looking at the screen, time slowly ticking by.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>Ding!</p>
<p>‘ok!!! 🥸🤪🥴’</p>
<p>Stupid Gon.</p>
<p>What does that combination of emojis even mean? So stupid. Still... it was a small moment of happiness amongst the sadness of the night...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incandescent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind bristles against what little of fair skin is shown, marking it red with the gusts of wind, scarf tugged up a little further. Icy blue eyes stuck staring at a bright screen blankly, thumb pressing against the home bottom over and over.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing.</em>
</p>
<p>Killua sighs, the exhalation of air shown visibly in air. His fingers were numb and bright red at this point, the pain ebbing away with each touch. He leans his body forward on the railing looking out at all the brilliant lights of the city against the oranges and pinks of the sky. This was the only nice thing about his family’s estate.</p>
<p>Only high-class butlers and actual members of the Zoldyck family are allowed on the roof. It was Killua’s only escape as he was too old, eighteen, to ask to hang in the children’s room, and too young to drink. Stuffy parties were not his thing. Even if it resulted in a couple more lashings later.</p>
<p>Alluka had giggled and said not to worry, a prince would save him from his evil mother soon... yeah, right.</p>
<p>On cue his phone dings.</p>
<p>‘Kil, come back inside.’</p>
<p>He stares at the screen dropping his phone to his side, one arm going to rest on the railing.</p>
<p>He could hear his mothers sickeningly sweet voice even through her texts.</p>
<p>Ding!</p>
<p>‘You better not keep Mama waiting.’</p>
<p>Yeah, right, Piggy... so what?</p>
<p>What was new...?</p>
<p>His back still stings, Killua’s navy-blue sweater rubbing against the welts on his skin.</p>
<p>Killua looks down, the people below mere little specks, wandering the streets, he glances at the phone in his hand wondering if he could chuck it down there, be done with it.</p>
<p>Ding!</p>
<p>Canines grind together, frozen fingers clenching against the cool frozen surface of his phone as he whips it up to his face.</p>
<p>‘aunt mito got me a puppy i named him knuckle!!! 🐶’</p>
<p>
  <em>Gon...</em>
</p>
<p>Finally, not some stuffy idiot!</p>
<p>Just purely an idiot. A small smile graces his lips, and Killua actually responds to this one.</p>
<p>‘After that weirdo who cries a lot and has like a million dogs?? 🤨’</p>
<p>‘yeah!!!!!!!! 🤪 what did you get killua?’</p>
<p>Killua shifts, looking up to the sky, his grin slowly becoming bitter as he harshly slams the pads of his fingers against the screen of his phone.</p>
<p>‘Nothing this is my family you are taking about dumbass 😐’</p>
<p>‘oh 😮😬 well what do you want 🤔🤗’</p>
<p>‘A prince to come save me from this tower.’</p>
<p>Yeah, right. Killua muses, sending it, hoping Gon’s dense ass head will get he is being sarcastic. Well, somewhat. Fairy tales aren’t real. Even if Killua wants out he’s stuck here.</p>
<p>He waits. And waits. Looking at the screen, time slowly ticking by.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>Ding!</p>
<p>‘ok!!! 🥸🤪🥴’</p>
<p>Stupid Gon.</p>
<p>What does that combination of emojis even mean? So stupid. Still... it was a small moment of happiness amongst the sadness of the night...</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Killua is beginning to realize he won’t be able to stay out here much longer... His phone was blowing up with texts, and it wouldn’t be long before they send a butler to get him. He had been up here for three hours. Each hour a tally to his punishment later, but... it was the one day Killua doesn’t care.</p>
<p>Until he hears an odd amount of suspicious grunting and metal scrapping, like someone was trying to break in...</p>
<p>So close to the top of the building, why? Killua walks over cautiously, fingers shaking and clammy, he leans over, and...</p>
<p>A pair of hands grab the railing sending him back and reeling to find a weapon. Blue hues land on his phone. ...Would a phone be a good choice for a weapon?</p>
<p>Slowly the figure crawls up, covered by a black cloak, landing with a goofy stupid pose, arms out, and feet tipped out as well.</p>
<p>It was too stupid. And then... yeah...</p>
<p>The figure is running over arms out and trips.</p>
<p>It’s gotta be...</p>
<p>“Killua!”</p>
<p>...Yep...</p>
<p>“He” removes the cloak revealing spiked up hair, a fake crown sitting awkwardly in the mess of brambled locks, and a red cape, dragging across the floor...</p>
<p>“Gon!”</p>
<p>Killua snaps, teeth bared, feet stomping over, middle finger placed strategically near the others forehead to flick him as hard as he can. Killua crosses his arms, his grip on his phone still tight, making his knuckles turn even paler in shade.</p>
<p>“Ow! What was that for?!”</p>
<p>Gon rubs at his forehead, Killua glaring, and raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“For scaring the living daylights out of me! How did you get up here, anyway?!”</p>
<p>He hisses trying to keep his voice down while still emphasizing how annoyed he is, hands on hips.</p>
<p>“Oh. I climbed!”</p>
<p>Gon says matter-of-factly. As if this wasn’t the Zoldyck Estate. A fifty foot tall building. It is at this moment Killua notices the string of hard plastic around Gon’s waist, and he brings his fingers to his nose pinching the crease.</p>
<p>“You. What.”</p>
<p>Gon looks back past the railing, his rope, and back to Killua, grinning with pearly whites as blinding as the sun.</p>
<p>“I climbed!”</p>
<p>It’s official, Killua deducts. Gon Freecss is a freak. He didn’t even look winded!</p>
<p>“You climbed? Did you also raid a Party City while you were climbing the Zoldyck Estate?!”</p>
<p>Gon brings a finger up that Killua grabs, getting close to Gon’s face, seething.</p>
<p>“You IDIOT! Are you out of your fucking mind?!”</p>
<p>Gon doesn’t look phased, patting Killua’s head, slowly backing up.</p>
<p>“My turn!”</p>
<p>Gon looks at Killua dead set determination in the crease of his brow.</p>
<p>“Come with me.”</p>
<p>Gon tugs at the wire around his waist, showing the knot is secure. No doubt, a way of reassuring Killua it’s safe.</p>
<p>Killua stares dumbfounded, slowly slipping his phone in his pocket. Surely Gon had lost it. <em>Surely...</em></p>
<p>He holds out a hand towards Killua his smile warm, those eyes large and welcoming.</p>
<p>“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let me cut your hair and save you from here.”</p>
<p>Killua splutters, tugging at a piece of his short hair, but Gon doesn’t relent.</p>
<p>“Let me kiss you awake from this nightmare, Sleeping Beauty.”</p>
<p>Gon giggles and attempts a wink, ending up shutting both his eyes, Killua gawks, bright red in embarrassment and pure horror.</p>
<p>This couldn’t be... because of what he said in his text...? Right...?</p>
<p>Surely. Gon didn’t think he was...?</p>
<p>“Cinderella, I found you fit perfectly in my arms-“</p>
<p>That’s the final straw, Killua stumbles toward, and Gon snakes an arm around his waist, grinning down at the younger whose chin is tucked down; his ears pink from both the cold and Gon’s antics, spreading across his face, darker at his nose, like it always did in that perfectly adorable way. Well, Gon thinks it’s adorable.</p>
<p>Killua looks up glaring, smacking Gon on the chest, rather harshly.</p>
<p>“Enough already! I get it! S-shut up you idiot! Just go!”</p>
<p>Of course, Killua understanding the implications snatches his phone out of his pocket and tosses it, he didn’t want to hear a word from his family.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>Gon peers down at Killua who is tugging his arms around Gon’s neck anxiously.</p>
<p>“...Huh? Do I trust the idiot who climbed the Zoldyck Estate?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yes-“</p>
<p>“Just go you dolt!”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Killua feels a little more than dizzy by the time they reach the bottom, his head spinning and legs trembling, Gon keeping his hand on Killua’s thin waist, so he won’t fall.</p>
<p>He looks over and up slightly at Gon; how could this idiot still only be sweating a little?! He felt like he was going to be sick! Plus Gon had been the one to get them down with one arm... he really was...</p>
<p>“You think I’m really strong, huh?”</p>
<p>Gon stares at Killua with those big brown eyes like a puppy, wanting Killua to praise his muscles and how sexy- hold up!</p>
<p>Killua snorts bringing up his palm to hit under Gon’s chin.</p>
<p>“I think you’re a total weirdo, stuupiiiiiddd!”</p>
<p>Gon whines, slowly letting go of Killua waist instead offering his arm for Killua to take, as he motions to his motorcycle.</p>
<p>“Your ride, my Princess.”</p>
<p>Killua rolls his eyes. Stupid Gon. Of course, he took Killua’s text seriously, this idiot. Of course. He took it seriously, and probably really did raid a Party City; what, with that paper crown pinned to his head and the dumb red cape.</p>
<p>Stupid. Stupid. Gon.</p>
<p>Killua lets out a sigh, linking his arm with Gon’s before using his free one to grab a fistful of Gon’s hoodie, and tug him down giving him a quick smooch on the lips.</p>
<p>It’s awful really. Their noses smash together and Gon tastes like seafood, and Killua like expensive gross caviar. The younger’s face is bright red when he tugs away, shyly looking towards the ground.</p>
<p>Gon. Well, Gon is ecstatic, his eyes lighting up, and his grin growing larger than life.</p>
<p>He goes to speak and Killua cuts him off.</p>
<p>“I-it was to thank you from saving me from the tower that’s it, okay, s-stupid!”</p>
<p>He shouldn’t really indulge Gon’s habits like this, or else he might take all Killua’s texts as a go ahead, and Killua doesn’t need Gon running top speed into his class when he says he likes a certain flower.</p>
<p>Although... maybe... he likes the idea of being spoiled like that... just a little... only a little.</p>
<p>Either way, he’s probably done for... looking at Gon who is still grinning like an idiot, handing Killua a helmet.</p>
<p>Yeah, Killua Zoldyck is screwed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I know my writing really isn’t up par to be on any site, I didn’t go with the majority rule. My depression gave me two choices instead of deciding to delete everything and making a majority of people happy, I wrote smth new rip oops. </p>
<p>This is some wack ass trash but I had a lot of fun with it, I’m exploring all sorts of stuff outside of canon rec ooop I’m sorry. </p>
<p>K I’m also tired of people (coughs tumbles) shitting on Ki an abused child traumatized child I need him to get love </p>
<p>I’m tired jsieiskeoks ugh it was hard to edit while feeling tired kajsiejxoajaiakaiaia sorry. If it’s messy I tried. </p>
<p>If you want to see me complain lol or! Just want loving Ki hours all the time cuz Ki deserves better! You can find me on my tumblr! http://windyqs.tumblr.com/ twitter! https://twitter.com/windsqs or on my discord! I also rp Ki there and I could always use more rp buddies or friends I am a lonely bean WindyQ#6831</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>